


Indigo Healer

by Dragonfairofberk



Series: Stories of randomness [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfairofberk/pseuds/Dragonfairofberk
Summary: 7 times Avi helped her team as the resident medic and one time she was taken care of.Don't own Voltron Legendary defender.
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Stories of randomness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203014
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Shiro and Avi

It was just a mission, A simple rescue mission. The Black and Indigo paladins of Voltron ran through a Galra base on a planet in the Gemini sector. The sound of Sentries’ footsteps reminded both leading paladins that they did something wrong. 

“Shiro, Avi, what's your ETA?” Asked the yellow paladin over the comms. The pair make a sharp turn and Shiro responds.

“We’re being chased by sentries,get to the lions, and get as far as you can away from here,” Shiro commanded.

“But-” Before the red paladin could even argue, Shiro said sternly, “Keith, the base is about to collapse and We don’t have a lot of time, I don't know how much time is left,We may not have gotten the information needed but the people’s safety comes first,protect them if you can.” Both Avi and Shiro continued to run until they ran into a dead end.

“now what?” Asked Avi as she faced the older male, her dark golden brown eyes, gleaming with awareness under her helmet visor.

“I haven’t figured that part out yet,” Shiro admitted, sheepishness for once showing on his face. Dark grey hues looking down in shame as he was shot an annoyed look by his co leader. Both took up stance immediately, Avi activating her bayard to its lance form and Shiro activated his Galra arm. As the sentries came into range the battle started. 

Avi covered Shiro’s weak spots and Shiro covered hers, Avi’s polearm swept sentries off their feet and stabbed the blade into their chest destroying their power source. 

Shiro used his cyberprostic arm to slash and smash the robotic guards. Avi’s flighty movements made it hard for the sentries to strike. One of the sentries aimed their weapon at Avi’s back, Shiro noticed where the bullet was heading. The building started to crumble, the shot was fired and Shiro ran in front of Avi and shielded her from the blast and the falling beam. Avi let out a squeak of surprise, her lance fell from her grasp and clucked to the floor. The sound of bullet hitting flesh and a support beam piercing skin echoed in Avi’s ears, The sentries had been destroyed during the building's collapse. Everything went black for the indigo paladin as she went into shock. 

Avi’s mind went into medic mode almost immediately. Removing her helmet, she moved from under Shiro, grabbing her medical bag she had removed from across her body during battle. Shiro was still standing but looked like he was about to collapse, She looked at the beam that allowed him to stand, it appeared it had barely missed his spine and had come through on the other side through his lower abdomen. The laser bullet wound has made a clean hole through his right shoulder above the prosteices. He was also unconscious so the pain must've knocked him out or put him into shock. Quickly checking his pulse, Avi felt the carotid artery beat under her fingers with strength, There was still time. Looking at the situation she realized she was going to have a bit of a problem trying to save the Black paladin’s life,cursing in a mix of hebrew,yiddish,Arabic,turkish,greek,italian,german,armenian,bosnian,Romanian,german,Norwegian,Danish,swedish, and other languages she knew at the situations. Kicking the beam in her anger resulted in the beam falling along with shiro and making his wounds worse.

“I just made this worse didn’t I,” running a hand over her face, “I am such an idiot,” She said. She immediately went to work trying to remove some rubble to make this less painful for Shiro. Avi always checked on his vitals preying he would be alright. The beam was left alone but she needed Shiro to lay flat, pushing dark strands of loose hair away from her face. The Indigo paladin was unsure what to do. A feeling of energy humming in her hands caused her to look down and see a knife made of glowing green energy. Pressing the knife against the metal, it easily sliced through. Doing the same for the front she quickly removed Shiro from under the wreckage.

“I’m not going to lose your life Shiro,” Said Avi as she got to work on the injuries inflicted. She focused on the injuries watching his vitals making sure he didn’t crash. “I’m not going to let you die Shiro, we still have to face Zarkon, without you, we are not a complete team,” She said. She nearly lost Shiro twice but she always acted fast. Bandaging up both major and minor wounds Avi always kept a vigil eye on Shiro’s vitals.

“Shiro, you're too stubborn to die, you were always fighting your disease. I remember Shun using yǒngshì to describe you. Mom also talked about you a lot when I was a kid. She was the first person you were confined to. She was always giving you advice, never giving up on you. Shiro, you're not alone, you are going to survive and fight until your last breath because you are an esteemed silver metal, Don’t give up this fight,” Avi spoke with a certain sadness in her voice but at the end of her sentence strength filled her voice. A familiar song came to mind and she started to sing the words.

**_“Numi, numi yaldati,_ **

**_Numi, numi, nim._ **

**_Numi, numi k'tanati,*_ **

**_Numi, numi, nim._ **

**_Aba halach la'avoda -_ **

**_Halach, halach Aba._ **

**_Yashuv im tzeit halevana -_ **

**_Yavi lach matana!_ **

**_Numi, numi..._ **

**_Aba halach el hakramim -_ **

**_Halach, halach Aba._ **

**_Yashuv im tzeit ha cochavim -_ **

**_Yavi lach anavim!_ **

**_Numi, numi..._ **

**_Aba halach el hapardes -_ **

**_Halach, halach Aba._ **

**_Yashuv ba'erev im haruach -_ **

**_Yavi, yavi tapuach!_ **

**_Numi, numi..._ **

**_Aba halach el hasadeh -_ **

**_Halach, halach Aba._ **

**_Yashuv ba'erev im tz'lalim -_ **

**_Yavi lach shibolim!”_ **

The familiar Hebrew words sung by her mother a long time ago danced across her mind, as she sang. She could hear the paladins coming as she sung the last verse of the song as the translation came to mind, the last line came to mind,  _ He’ll bring you ears of grain.  _

“Please be alright Shiro,” She said.


	2. Keith and Avi

The sounds of battle echoed around the Red and Indigo Paladins as they fought the Aos si. Both Paladins were back to back and timing their strikes with each other's movement, learning that this was a trap was not the easiest thing in the universe, Keith and Avi felt responsible for it. Avi was grabbed during mid battle and held a knife to her throat.

‘Enough fighting or the Indigo woman gets it,” said the leader as he pressed the knife against her throat, cutting the neck of the flight suit, It wasn’t enough to draw blood but it was enough to keep her from trying to move.

“Leave Avi out of this Denon,” Said Keith hoping to save his friend.

“Why should I? She would make such a nice slave on a pleasure barge,” Denon said, Avi’s muscles tensed, she glared from under her visor.

“I will not lower my standards or give my body to those desperate for instance pleasure of sex for a price,” She said.

“Ah, Feisty, I like it, I think I might keep you for a slave,” Said Denon with a lustful smile.

“I would rather be tortured by the Galran druids then be seen with the likes of you,” She sneered.

“Really now, I could probably arra-Ah!” As he was about to make an offer he leaned into close and Avi turned her head slightly to the right, she hit him in the face with her head, causing him to let go and her to be free and join Keith's side. Keith stood protectively in the Middle eastern-Northeastern/southeastern european medic as they watched as Denon stood up with rage in his eyes,blood dripping from his nose.

“Why yo-” Before he could finish his sentence Keith attacked Denon and both were locked in a duel. The rest of Denon’s people and Avi watched as the two fought, one of Denon’s men approached Avi with a dagger and was about to stab her, when Keith intervened, all at once Denon’s men attacked Keith all at, Avi watched as Keith fought much to shocked to even move, Denon again attacked Keith. Keith wasn’t prepared for the sudden attack and he was stabbed in the lower abdomen at an angle. 

“No!” Avi yelled as she watched Keith collapse to the ground. She attacked all of the Aos si,preying under her breath for forgiveness. As Denon fell to the ground Avi turned around and went to check on Keith. Her first aid training and medical training kicked in as she worked on saving Keith’s life. She called the other Paladins and Allura over the comms telling them the situation. After that she focused on trying to keep Keith from dying.

“Keith, I’m going to stop the bleeding, I need you to stay with me the best you can,” She knew Keith was unconscious but she couldn’t help the habit.

“Lance is going to come in the blue lion, probably in a dobosh and twelve ticks,” After she bandaged Keith’s wounds, She sat back on her haunches, tired but too hyped on adrenaline to care.

“Keith you're not expandable, you are important to the team, you keep us safe, you are a protector that keeps us going, you care for others in a way that is truly unique, Please at least live for someone, for their sake,” She pleaded as Lance approached the pair to take them back to the castle of lions.


	3. Lance and Avi

Ringing, Avi could feel a headache from the high pitch, soundless ringing in her ears. Avi’s eyes took in the darkness, dust falling and other details until she noticed the blue accented gauntlet.

“Lance,” she said under her breath. Crawling out from under some debris, she reached the arm and felt for a pulse. A weak pulse under her fingers.

“Please Lance, hang in there,” she pleaded, gripping Lance’s limp hand in her own.

“Hold on a little longer, you going to get back to your family and reunite with them, just hang on a little longer,” She knew she couldn’t do much because of a few large pieces of metal, She talked for what felt like hours until Hunk and the Yellow lion appeared and Hunk helped remove the debris and carried Lance to the Yellow lion. Avi quickly worked on Lance’s wounds, cracked ribs and sternum, deep lacerations , broken bones and other injuries Lance had received during the collapse of the Galra base that was getting smaller the farther they flew. 

Running a hand over her face, she could feel two different sides war inside, her more logical side, and then this side, ancient and powerful, that seem to say she could heal him completely, but she didn't act on it, she wasn't sure if her guardian side could heal all the damage.


	4. Hunk and Avi

Avi had been fighting Avions that had betrayed Voltron by lying to them about being enslaved by the Galra. Avi and Hunk had been fighting a few people when Hunk had pushed her out of the way. Avi had landed on her front and as she turned she saw Hunk take a hit to the head from a mace like weapon, his bandana fluttering to the ground at his feet. She watched as Hunk took on the rest of the soldiers gaining lesser injuries. 

As the last of the Avion fell, so did Hunk start to collapse. Avi stood up and rushed forward catching the gentle giant. Lowering him slowly to the ground, resting his head in her lap ,allowing her to monitor the head wound first, she started to clean carefully, she could tell that Hunk had almost likely split his head open, wrapping it with gauze to stop the bleeding for a bit, she worked on his lesser cuts, bruises, and other minor injuries bandaging and monitor them to make sure things don’t go down hill. Avi laid Hunk on the ground and grabbed his bandana, the orange fabric torn down the center, putting his head back in her lap, she called the team and told them what happened. 

“Why did you save me?” She asked the unconscious yellow paladin as she stared at face. 

“What is with you and the other paladins protecting me so much, I’m just a medic and fighter, the rules of war still apply no matter what or at least a similar version for aliens,” She said. Avi used her magic to restore the Aivons’ lives like she had Aos si, Galra and a few other races.

“Hunk, please live, for your family, the team, for those who care for you please live,” She said, The sound of the black lion landing on Avionco seemed far away.


	5. Pidge and Avi

Avi was running away from galra soldiers, her cousin Pidge was on her back because of a leg wound. Avi was being careful trying not to jostle her cousin’s wound. She made a sharp turn into another hall that led to the hangers. Avigayil ran and ran until she reached the hanger. Hiding behind a stack of large crates waiting to see if the soldiers had followed. Breathing heavily Avi leaned Pidge against the crates and started to treat the wound the best she could. She hummed a lullaby like tone as she worked. She then started to sing under her breath.

**_“Der Mond ist aufgegangen,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Die goldnen Sternlein prangen_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Am Himmel hell und klar;_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Der Wald steht schwarz und schweiget,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Und aus den Wiesen steiget_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Der weiße Nebel wunderbar._ ** **_  
_ ** **_2\. Wie ist die Welt so stille,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Und in der Dämmrung Hülle_ ** **_  
_ ** **_So traulich und so hold!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Als eine stille Kammer,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Wo ihr des Tages Jammer_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Verschlafen und vergessen sollt._ ** **_  
_ ** **_3\. Seht ihr den Mond dort stehen?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Er ist nur halb zu sehen,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Und ist doch rund und schön!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_So sind wohl manche Sachen,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Die wir getrost belachen,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Weil unsere Augen sie nicht sehn._ ** **_  
_ ** **_4\. Wir stolze Menschenkinder_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Sind eitel arme Sünder_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Und wissen gar nicht viel;_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Wir spinnen Luftgespinste_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Und suchen viele Künste_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Und kommen weiter von dem Ziel. br,”_ As the german lullaby passed her lips,Pidge fell asleep and Avi checked to see any guards, none. Avi picked up Pidge and ran to the Green Lion. The Guardian of the forest feeling her master injured allowed Avi into the ship. Thanking the lion, Avi set Pidge down and The lion flew on its own.

“Don’t worry Pidge, you'll find Matt and your dad soon enough, just give it time,”  Said Avi in a whispered to her cousin.


	6. Allura and Avi

Allura had gotten sick with the Altean equivalent of a fever. Avi had confined her to bed to get better, Allura both annoyed and tired followed Avi’s instructions nonetheless. Allura had been resting when she felt a slightly cool hand on her forehead.

“Still too high for my liking,” Said a accented voice that belonged to their doctor. Allura opens her eyes and sees golden brown eyes of Avigayil. 

“I see you woke up, how are you Allura?” Avi asked, her dark eyes holding a gentle warmth in them.

“Terrible,” Allura admitted.

“Understandable, You exhausted yourself to the point of getting sick,”Avi said in an honest tone.

“But I have to help Coran look after the castle and help you and the other paladins train and-”Before Allura could finish her sentence, she coughed,Avi helped the Altean lay down on her bed.

“Easy Allura, you don’t want to over exert yourself to much and end up even worst, just lay down and rest, we need you at full strength just as much as the others, and you can’t do that without over exerting yourself,” Said Avi, putting emphasis on not overexert herself. Allura sighed but glared at the indigo paladin. Avi threw a look that said rest and Allura knew Avi was right, she had won this fight.

“Can you sing me a song from earth?” Allura asked the indigo paladin. Avi knew where this was going.

“Sure,” Avi replied. Thinking of a song to sing, Avi started to hum the opening before singing in her gentle and beautiful voice.

**_“Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay lai-lay_ **

**_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_ **

**_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_ **

**_Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_ **

**_And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_ **

**_Bless you with love for the road that you go_ **

**_May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune_ **

**_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_ **

**_And may you need never to banish misfortune_ **

**_May you find kindness in all that you meet_ **

**_May there always be angels to watch over you_ **

**_To guide you each step of the way_ **

**_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_ **

**_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_ **

**_May you bring love and may you bring happiness_ **

**_Be loved in return to the end of your days_ **

**_Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_ **

**_I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_ **

**_May there always be angels to watch over you_ **

**_To guide you each step of the way_ **

**_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_ **

**_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_ **

****

**_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_ **

**_(Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay)_ **

**_(Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay)_ **

**_(Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay)_ **

**_(Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay)_ **

**_(Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay)_ **

**_Loo-li, lai-lay…”_ ** Allura was lured to sleep by the peaceful yet haunting melody. Avi smiled and walked to the door, turning the lights and saying in a quiet voice.

“Goodnight Allura, your father is proud of you,” Allura didn’t ask but dreamed of Altea and the original Voltron paladins. 


	7. Coran and Avi

Coran had yet again made lunch for the paladins but they again refused the healthy dish. Sitting at the table Coran pouted like a child.

“Is something wrong?” Asked a familiar voice. Avi had been on a mission at the planet Lumos and had just returned, in her arms were some bags filled with something.

“Oh, Number five, it’s nothing, I just failed to feed them another traditional Paladin lunch and they refused so Number two made them a delicious meal, I just don’t understand why you paladins don’t like my cooking,” Said Coran to the Indigo Paladin. Avi had taken a seat next to the advisor and listened to him rant. Thinking of how to phase her words, Avi gained a thoughtful look on her face.

“Maybe, it's because of how different our views of food are,” Avi said facing the advisor.

“What do you mean, Number five,” Coran asked, facing the indigo Paladin with a curious look.

Well… Shiro,Keith,Lance,Hunk,Pidge and I are from earth and all over earth are different types of food, but there is something all earth cultures have in common, food is colorful, it apezzing to look at and enjoy, it smells and taste good,its a mix of flavors,it’s well presented and… it looks, well good. A lot of people on earth evolved from primates to primitive civilizations to modern times and food also evolved in its own way, as people we wanted good food to survive but we also wanted to look and taste good. The food you serve us appalls us because of how it looks and so we think it's bad,” Explained Avi to Coran. Coran smiled and he said.

“You know, when I was serving King Alfor, I visited this planet called Azerthia in the Glateatan system with the original paladins, and I tried some excellent food, it was delicious and filling along with making me more chipper. When I tried making these recipes myself, I could never get it right, The original Indigo Paladin and her brother taught me alternative methods to make without Azearthian cooking tools and It,well it tasted so good, Ever since then I haven’t been able to try them,” Coran said gaining nostalgic look on his face.

“Well, it's a good thing I bought those ingredients then, I can teach you how to cook earth food,” Said Avi with a cheerful tone as she revealed in her bag food and other ingredients she had gotten at the Lumon market.

“Really,” Coran said, surprising anyone how to cook earth food.

“Of course,” Avigayil replied with a bright smile.

“What are you going to teach me to make?” Asked Coran as he followed the earthling to the kitchen.

“Falafel with Kawarma,” Said Avi, “Well a space variation anyway,” Admitted Avi, “But it is easy to make fresh and it's really good,” She said. Coran and Avi worked on cooking the dish from her mother’s homeland, with Coran listening to Avi as she instructed him how to make it. Coran smiled at the teen as she took a bit of space falafel burned her mouth but gave a thumbs up with a big smile on her face. Coran also took a bite with the Kawarma, and he had to admit… it was good.

“Let's get the others to try this,” Said Avi, Coran nodded and he called all the Paladins to the kitchen along with Allura. Upon seeing the food the other paladins looked weary at Coran but Avi gave them the thumbs to prove it was okay. Upon taking a bite the paladins smiled and ate constantly.

“Who knew it would be Avi to teach Coran how to cook,” Said Lance as he took a piece of pit breed and dipped it into the Kawarma.

“It all took listening to Coran ranting about the original Indigo Paladin and a ranting session to show how different earthlings are from other aliens,” said Avi as she took a bit of falafel.

“Since when did you become a therapist,” Pidge asked her older cousin.

“Since today,” replied Avi.

“ Are you broca’s aphasia? Because you leave me speechless,” Said Lance as he wiggled his eyebrows at the middle eastern germanic teen. Avi turned red as Keith’s jacket and laughed saying.

“Oh my-Lance hahahah, You flirt, Flirter,” She said as she collapsed into a fit of giggles at the physiology line that was thrown her way. Team Voltron enjoyed the time they got to spend together. 


	8. Avi

Avi ran as fast she could with an injured coalition member weighing her down. Her guild uniform was covered in dust and small pieces of debris. Running through the battlefield Avi was trying to get all the wounded and injured to safety. Hiding behind a large boulder, she leaned the injured alien against the rock and got to work. Grabbing a small maroon vial from the many pouches around her waist, she shaked the vial to activate the liquid inside, once it glowed Avi opened the vial and leaning the injured Metowen back she poured the liquid into his mouth. Rubbing his throat to get him to swallow the liquid, she then placed her hand on his chest and started to use her Psionic healing. Upon completing the healing, the Mentowen groaned telling Avi that the healing was starting, another guild member appeared and took the injured alien to the nearby camp. Leaning against the boulder to regain some of her energy from healing some, she saw a quick moving vision that showed a Galran general was coming her way. Getting up, Avi started to run, using the environment to her advantage to escape the clutches of the general before something happened like in her vision. As soon as she was far away she felt a presence nearby. Turning around she was face to face with General Gnetuk. He was large as he was fast, his werecat-like appearance did little to ease Avi’s fear from when she was a paladin of voltron. The Glataetan-guardian human hybrid’s hands glowed a soft metallic lavender. Both stood on either side of the field waiting for the other to attack. Gnetuk was the first to make a move, Avi quickly threw up a shield and deflected Gnetuk’s sword. Gnetuk was stronger then Avi and she knew this well. Pushing the barrier back she watched as Gnetuk dug his heels into the ground. Both sides traded blows, Gnetuk wanting revenge on the girl for infiltrating his mind, he didn’t care that she was a medic, he simply wanted what he wanted. Avi knew she needed to be alert at all times as she fought the galra, his intentions were based on the fact that used her power to make him give her the key to free her. It seemed as if Avi was winning but Gnetuk had something up his sleeve. Pulling a small knife from his boot he hid in his hand, Avi delivered the final blow but Gnetuk stabbed the girl in the chest. Blood dripped from her mouth,no sound escaped her lips, she fell motionless to the ground except for the up and down of her chest as she struggled to breath. As Gnetuk was about to deliver the final blow to extinguish Avi’s life, a familiar blade appeared in her peripheral vision. Keith in his blade uniform fought Gnetuk and defeated him with a swift strike to the chest. His blade went back to being a dagger as he approached his girlfriend.

“Hold on Avi,” He said as picked up Avi’s limp form.

“Keith,” She said softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Yeah,” He replied as he walked towards the castle of lions.

“Thank you for being there for me,” She said, resting her head on his shoulder near the scar from the Marmora’s trials. He smiled a smile that was for her eyes only and in a gentle voice.

“I should thank you for being by my side always even if we are apart.” Avi smiled before she fell into a slumber.

Avigayil awoke in her old room at the Castle, decorated just as she left, she mused at the thought of Pidge coming in here often and cleaning this place up. Looking to the side she saw the other paladins,Keith,Coran, Matt,Shun, and Quarry were sitting in a circle near her bed. Pidge sensing her cousin’s gaze along with Quarry looked over at the bed ridden teen. The others looked and Avi was encased in a bear group hug. 

“What happened?” She asked as she looked each of her friends in the eye.

“After Keith brought you back here, Quarry had contacted Alun from Healla and she healed you right up, you were unconscious, so we just talked, I contacted Matt and well here we are,” Said Pidge summarizing the past twelve doboshes. 

“I suggest you rest here, so you can be with close friends-don’t worry i’ll visit when I can and don’t overexert yourself, you may be member of Chbenuol but you need to rest so you body and mind can heal,” Quarry said, sounding exactly like herself when she told Allura the same thing.

“I will,” She replied. Quarry nodded before he left. All ten of the occupants in the room talked about what had been happening,telling stories from the past and recent missions. While Lance was about the sentry Pidge and Hunk had reprogrammed,Avi and Keith were leaning close and listening shoulder to shoulder with the other. Aware of the other's presence both would make eye contact for more than a second, When Shun was telling a story about one of her famous prank on Iverson, Avi looked at Keith and pecked his cheek, Keith turned red as the Red lion, before facing the other teen and kissing her on the lips, surprised Avi kissed back and the sound of Pidge’s whooping was ignored.

“They kissed,they kissed, they’re finally Together!” Pidge exclaimed with joy for the long time she shipped.

“Actually,” Said Keith.

“We’ve been together for a while,” Said Avi.

“For how long?” Asked Shiro as he stared at the two teens.

“Since our battle with Zarkon,” Said Avi, most of the paladins thought back to when they had become allies with the Blade of Marmora and Guild of Chbenuol. A peaceful silence fell over the room, everyone was content to be with one another, not thinking about the war that raged on.


End file.
